I Need You NC17
by igza
Summary: Katniss ventures into her room in Victors Village only to find Peeta, who decides to give her something to satisfy her undying need. Or is it Gale that does instead?


Freezing. That's what I'm thinking walking down the pathway to Victor's Village towards my house. The cold breezes dances upon my cheeks, and the frost-bitten snow piles along the walk way. This bitter winter must be one of the most brutal that District 12 has experienced, and the thought of all the people without any heat to guard them from it sends a shiver up my spine. I catch sight of my breath as I stride along, anxious to get out of the cold, away from the hard truth I just observed only moments earlier.

It had been while Prim and my mother had gone to visit Hazelle, that I decided to slip out of the house and take another look at the fence. The Peacekeepers from earlier weren't lying - the fence was completely up and running. I could hear the faint bzzz it murmured as I walked beside it, listening to the whispers of the fence that spoke "instant electrocution". I thought of the things these small murmurs took away. A source of food. A place of an escape. My times with Gale.

Gale. For the longest time, we were just friends. Out there hunting with him, it evolved, changed from just the old relationship. More than a hunting partner, someone I could turn to when I needed to smile. I think of his back, marred red and scarred by Thread and his whip, how I wish I could have been there earlier to save him, wishing that I didn't have to go through with the marriage with Peeta, wishing I never had to go to the Hunger Games, wishing I realized sooner what Gale meant to me.

More than just a friend.

A pang of longing suddenly bursts from within me when I creep up to the porch of the house.

As I slide into the front door, I see the house is still empty of anyone. I pause at this moment, taking in the fact that I'm not really alone, that the house is probably bugged, that I'm never really alone...

I walk up to my room, close the door, still fixated on the thought of Gale, remove my pants and jacket, and lay on the bed, I feel the soft, cushiony fabric in my hands as I close my eyes. The image of Gale elevates into my head once more, his clear olive skin reflecting in my thoughts. I can almost feel his warmth, as he inches closer to my frigid body, caressing his hands along my curves, into my thighs. He stands in front of me, exposing his fullness to me, inviting me to try him out.

I take him in, and love how hot and smooth he is against my tongue, his heavy weight pouring inside my mouth. Gale groans deeply as I sweep my tongue over his broad head, his hands entangled in my hair. I push his cock against the side of my mouth, slowly, deeper each time, my suction hard and then soft, his thrust becoming deeper until he abruptly takes me and lies me down, spreading my legs, having his way with me, sending me into a frenzy.

A slick moisture slides into my thighs as my hands slowly move towards my lower body.

I'm so fastened on this image of Gale that when I happen to open my eyes I'm immediately startled to see Peeta's face gazing over me.

He edges his finger down my face and says, "You're cold."

I'm still so shocked to see Peeta that it takes a few moments before the words escape me, "Why are you here?", I ask angrily.

He points to chair only a few feet from the bed and says, "I've been sitting there the whole time. You didn't see me when you walked in." He looks at me puzzled, probably because of my seemingly irrational annoyance in my voice, but his words send a silent shock through me. To think Peeta was there, sitting beside me this whole time. What if my thoughts of Gale had poured into something more... How long was I lying there anyway?

"You know, you shouldn't just barge into someone's room", I say, but I know and Peeta knows what I say is absolutely odd at best. Hes come up to my room plenty of times, whether it was to share his cheese bread or look inside our family book, and there were no complaints then. I decide not to pursue the conversation further to avoid him questioning my behavior, but then Peeta slides into bed with me, pulls me close to his body, and I feel his warmth radiate onto my icy skin. "It's been a while since we've laid in bed together", I say, and he pulls me closer,

"You're just so cold, Katniss..." he whispers gently, his warm breath falling upon my neck. It's almost strange, being next to Peeta like this. We've slept in the bed together plenty of times before, when I needed him, when he needed me. But I never felt so bare before, so vulnerable...

We lay on the bed for at least 10 minutes, Peeta telling me about the events of day, as my body temperature adjusts to his, when suddenly I feel his hand creep under my undershirt, cupping my breast.

I'm completely startled at Peeta's boldness. "W-what, are you doing?" I stammer.

"Seems like they're already hard," Peeta observes, fondling at my erect nipple.

"It's just from the cold, its cold..." I deny, eager to squander anything that might point to what I was thinking earlier, but he continues to grab at my breasts, his hands making their way as they please.

"Peeta, stop it..."

"What were you thinking about before?", he asks, his hands continuing a path down my stomach.

"What are you talking about? Stop!" I say frantically. There's no way he could know what I was thinking about. But then I remember who I'm dealing with, Peeta. Who can always seem to decipher my every thought, knowing every move I will take. It almost irritates me at his ability to know what I'm thinking even if my mouth says otherwise.

"Don't try lying, Katniss. I saw your face, I saw you..." his voice trails off as his thumb finds my clit, pressing and rubbing, and a shiver crawls up on my body as I try to stifle the moan of pleasure that erupts from it.

"Peeta, don't..." I say, but it's too late before he's already made his way on top of me, making me turn flat on my back, and feverishly begins to kiss my lips, lick at my neck, I try to push him off me, but Peeta keeps me down, and I don't try to resist him as he takes off my top, drawing my breasts into his lips, sucking strongly, his fingers alternating as they tug at my nipples. He continues to tease and torment my breasts, feasting upon them, and they begin to feel heavier, my nipples hard like small beads.

"Were you thinking about me?" he says, making his way from my breasts to my stomach with his tongue, reaching the area between my thighs. Peeta's intuitive skills aren't 100% it seems, beveling I was thinking about him. "You know I don't like to see you in need." He rubs his finger gently on the damp fabric of my panties, and it makes me jerk. I didn't realize my body was so sensitive.

"I-it's not like that..." I say, but then he begins slipping off my underwear and I don't object, maybe because I don't want to put up a fight, or maybe because I really do need him now, while I'm so desperately lonely, struggling to keep sane with the atrocities that have occurred in District 12. My thoughts quickly turn though as he throws my panties to the side, and he views the sight before him, a somewhat wild scene. It's been a while since my prep team has gotten a hold of me, and every hair on my body was allowed to grow back, the area between my legs being no exception.

I can't help but feel embarrassed and he notices it.

"Just relax, Katniss", he says, and continues peering at the glistening between my legs, "Look at you, you're already wet," he says, tracing the areas of moistness, making me erupt inside. I know there would be no point in denying it now, denying the need that had been swallowing me up earlier, the evidence of it so damp between my legs. A heat suddenly overtakes me, my body suddenly becoming alive. Then Peeta grips my bottom and pulls me towards his mouth. I begin to feel his soft, velvety tongue slowly sweep among the folds, and I let out a loud gasp that echoes across the room. I remember where we are, that someone could catch us. Mom and Prim could be back any minute. Haymitch could walk in on one of his random visits. The Capitol has bugs in the house. They can hear us, could be listening in on...

But he doesn't stop, and it's almost hard to admit that I don't want him to stop, that I'll do anything to relieve this terrible slow-building ache that had been manifesting in my body since earlier.

Peeta starts indulging in the hot juices pouring from my center, sucking feverishly at my sensitive clit. My body trembles and the pressure inside me intensifies. I start to helplessly buckle but Peeta's hands take control of my hips, devouring me with every lick, nipping away, sucking intensely. He takes his time, and I feel the aches of pleasure spill over my body, into my stomach and make waves through my vulnerable thighs.

Peeta's tongue playfully teases my clit, the pressure and heat of it sending ripples throughout me. An explosive fever overtakes me, and my heart beats fast. I involuntarily cry aloud as he suckles me while gliding a finger into my channel. I put my hands on his head, my fingers becoming entangled in his golden hair. My cries turn into pleas as he continues devouring me, his finger plunging deeper as he laps up my cream. Tremors roll through me, and I thrash on the bed, my body winding tighter and tighter. His mouth is relentless and daring, flickering against my small, inflamed button, fast and slow, his fingers plunging even deeper to draw out my essence. I know I'm totally in Peeta's control now, and allow the warmth of these new, vivid sensations he brings run through my skin. It's been a long time since I've felt so alive.

He makes a tender suckle on me for the last time before he rises above my naked body, flushed in absolute arousal. He removes his shirt, and I notice the monstrous bulge in his pants, desperate for escape. I feel a strange new type of excitement as Peeta begins to unzip his pants.

A pulsing erection springs in front of me and Peeta tosses he pants to the side of the bed. I gaze upon the sight, drawn by it, feeling the fire burning between my legs. Did I do this? Is this really all for me? I know I want, no, need him inside of me, that my body is throbbing for his, couldn't stop if I wanted it to. I reach for it, mesmerized, and caress the full length of it with my fingers, taking in the fact his arousal for me, only me. He leans me back down on the bed, but I take a deep breath and finally get the words out, "I've never been with anyone before", I confess.

Peeta smiles at me, and begins me to tease me. "You always think too much," he says, slightly chuckling. His words slightly annoy me, but then his hands glide over to my thighs and he spreads my legs wide open, leans over me, my eyes facing his. Beautiful blue eyes, deep and pure. His mouth is smiling at me, so warm and genuine, and I begin to feel more comfortable. He grabs his erection and slowly rubs it on my clit, up and down, and the feeling of his hard body on me makes me go crazy. I'm so extremely pleasured, that when his erection brushes eagerly against my throbbing entrance, I wonder is it really possible to get higher? To feel another surge of feeling that's even more amazing than this? The spiraling heat overwhelms my body, and I'm frightened at what I might feel, yet frantic for him to satisfy the hunger that's enveloped my entire being. Then he flashes me another smile, whispers into my ear "just relax", and I feel his broad head enter me.

The thick, hard feel of cock inside of me, swelling and ferocious, sends my heart beat flying. My body becomes accosted with waves of heat, stimulation coating every inch of my being. I gaze up at the eyes above me, such a vast and longing blue, the blonde hair dangling slightly from his head. I can't keep my hips from moving, trying to lure him in deeper, even though he almost feels too big to fit, stretching me to the edge of discomfort, but my body doesn't seem to realize, desperate for his invasion. A tear runs down my face and I close my eyes biting my lip, making a loud moan that could surely be heard by anyone entering the house. I feel him pushing deeper and deeper with every encounter, until he reaches my barrier.

A sharp burning echoes inside me as he penetrates me further, and I let out a scream, immediately muffled when Peeta takes possession of my mouth with his tongue, and I moan as our tongues slip and slide past against each other, tangling and dueling. I had never kissed someone like this before, and am amazed at Peeta's skill. Never would I have thought Peeta, the bread boy, could know such dangerous secrets, such exhilarating torments. Is this his first time? Is he just naturally skilled? Peeta begins to move slowly through me, and I whimper as every nerve grapples with sensation. He steadies his movements, allows my body to adjust to his size, the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure colliding at every movement, another tear swelling down my face.

My eyes are still closed as he glides deeper inside me, stopping when I cry out in shock at the immense burning, picking up his pace after a few moments.. When I do open my eyes again, its only to peer into giant gray ones. Profound, beautiful gray eyes that stare right back at me, belonging to a olive tone face. I don't shudder at the sight of the boy above me, his dark hair like mine, his sharp, handsome features staring back at me. I smile at him, and he does the same, an expression that makes me feel safe. My body accepts him, and he slips another inch into me, another breathy gasp escaping from my mouth.

He's here.

The one who I want to, need to see. The person I've wanted to be with for so long, just us, alone together. And now, we're intertwined, just me and him. Me and my best friend, Gale.

"Catnip...", he whispers, falling deeper inside me, "You're so tight and hot."

His words make me flush in a small feeling of happiness. Somehow, it invigorates me to know I please him. He sits up, bringing me onto his scorching-hot chest. I grab onto him, putting my arms around his neck, as he grabs my bottom and guides me slowly up and down his pulsating cock, my nipples hard against his chest. It feels so good, the long, hard strides of fire burrowing into me, my body coiling around it, never wanting to let it go. I can feel the outlines of his veins tightly packed against my walls, taking me higher and higher, and I burrow my nails into back, unable to control myself.

"Please, don't stop..." I beg, because I so desperately hope this moment will never end.

We're both sweating against each other's heat, longing to satisfy the powerful craving that won't go away. I clench onto him tightly, until Gale rolls me over onto my knees, my arms holding me up, and I've never felt so needy in my life, needing Gale to take me, satisfy my hunger, fulfill the powerful ache inside me. I stick out my behind eagerly in front of his cock, and I cry out when he plunges in deep. Another tear falls down my face as I am consumed by fire. He rides me hard, driving into my thighs, making me gasp for breath each time. He continues this, until I have lost all control of my body, all my senses centered on the force between my thighs. Gale reaches under me, grabs at my swollen breasts, begins squeezing them, and I'm convinced I'm going to go insane with pleasure.

I don't care who sees us anymore... all I want is him.

Then I begin to stiffen, can feel myself clamping over his hard cock, the hot blood swirling throughout me, both our bodies uniting, and my orgasm brushes over me like a tidal wave. I scream as my core swirls with fire, burning throughout my entire body, reaching every nerve.

I can feel Gale's release inside me, the white-hot liquid warm and filling, and I feel more complete than I ever have in my life. I collapse on the bed, struggling for breath, and Gale lies beside me, equally exhausted. After he has built up the strength, he brings my body towards his, takes my chin in his hand, gives me a long, sensual kiss, and whispers "feeling better, Catnip?" I blush.

I close my eyes and think of all the things I want to tell him, now that I'm next to him again, together with him. How he makes me feel, how much I missed him, how were just not friends, and open my eyes again, to something that shouldn't surprise me but does.

The dark hair has faded to blonde, the gray eyes to blue, and I realize I'm looking at Peeta again, smiling lovingly at me. "Katniss, are you feeling better?" he asks slyly, but before I can answer his question, the door begins to open.


End file.
